“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request or on demand. Cloud computing typically involves the over-the-Internet provision of dynamically-scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from end-users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. In cloud computing environments, software applications can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on personal or in-house computer systems. Some of the applications or on-demand services provided to end-users can include the ability for a user to create, view, modify, store and share documents and other files. As an example, such environments may be applicable to the field of digital badging to facilitate administering virtual recognition of a plurality of users.
In all facets of life, the successful completion of a particular task is often recognized with a reward, such as a prize, a badge of honor, or even a simple thank you. For example, upon completion of a training course, a participant may be given a certificate acknowledging a newly acquired skill attained through attendance of the training course. Similarly, in the digital world, a virtual recognition may be provided through the use of digital badging, which may be electronically transmitted to and displayed on, for example, an online profile representative of a recipient's digital presence.